


Breather

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie takes a breather, and receives some unexpected strength from Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breather

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for 05.02: Bloodlines.

Madeline shook like a live wire as she leaned against the wall of the cabin. She’d known what she was in for when she signed up for this deal, but the effect of Michael shaking her and slapping her, was starting to claim a toll on her mind.

Damn it, she was stronger than this. They both knew it. Even Frank, the worthless son of a bitch, knew Maddie was made of steel and had never dared push her too far, even when he was trying to beat her unconscious.

Her shaking fingers pulled the cigarette from her mouth and she exhaled slowly, invoking her own sense of inner calm, all of the tricks she’d learned in therapy, the meditative calming things that usually saw her through her darkest times.

A warm arm wrapped itself around her free hand, and she stiffened in pure panic.

Sam murmured nonsense words against her cheek and pulled her against his chest. “Shh, it’s okay.”

She choked back a sob, burying her face in Sam’s neck. He was such a sweet man, had been such a complete rock for her in the past few days. She felt his kiss against her temple. “I know you can do this, Mad – Mike might not think you can, but I know you.”

She shook her head. “It’s harder than I thought it would be,” she admitted.

“Hey,” Sam whispered against her temple. “I’m here. It’ll be okay, Mad.”

She took two long, gulping, deep breaths. “I know I’ll be all right.”

Sam nodded, squeezed her shoulder. “Just tell me if you need something.”

She squinted at him as he retreated. Had his look been somehow fonder? Somehow kinder? She shook it off and focused on the task at hand.

He was her best friend. And that’s all the meaning that hug would carry for now.


End file.
